Wishes in death
by Kohaku Hisagi
Summary: rewriten.Darkness, light, destuction, peace, and a place called the in-between.what are they truly,and who controls them. Who are the 5 children of the ookami proficy? And why were they chosen? AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! rating may change depening
1. Prolouge

Wishes in Death

Kohaku: okay so I am going to try and rewrite this if it doesn't work out just tell me and I will try to rewrite it again. Also thx to FIREPRINCESSNINJA for the great advice. Honestly I would rather you have a sharp tongue then just tell me how good it is and Loverofsmiles I will take your idea and I will put it in the sequel for sure thx for the great idea and supporting me all this time.

Kenpachi: alright let's start the rewrite

Kohaku: I don't own bleach.

* * *

Prologue 

What I never knew hurt me. What I didn't want to know hurt me even worse. I never understood why my parents and family told me to not take things for granted.

_Until I lost them all._

It never bothered me that my parents always left on missions for the soul society. Eventually they asked if they could stay with their children. They, of course, got permission and decided to protect their family instead.

I didn't understand why they would want that. They just left, no one asked them to come back. Nothing was expected of them.

We lived in Kusajishi, it's not a pretty place but it was where I lived my entire life. I loved it there, I absolutely loved it. Until my entire family was murdered, by a young boy that could have been no older than me.

What I didn't understand is why my own family would attack us.

My parents died that day, not from loss of blood or from exhaustion. There was an explosion, and they died in the fire. There were no screams, no cries of pain. Just whispers, saying

_I love you, please be safe._

That was it, and my parents and family were gone. I never saw that boy again. My cousin, Isame, tried to take care of us but she was too busy. She had mission, of course I can understand.

We had our pride too so she didn't have to take care of us for long. I told her to change her name and what to change it too. It's not like it really mattered because she had already changed her name. She never quite cared for what happened but she never wanted to bring it up either.

We were the Ookami family and we were forced to change our names to Kedo. Not a great name I know. But it was the best I could come up with. All that was left was me, my elder brother Saizo, my younger brother Toto, and my friend/sister Aya. We were alone and we knew it.

Eventually we entered the soul reaper academy and after six years for each of us we all graduated. That was how my life began a new start, I didn't know where it would go but I did know that it wouldn't always be pretty.

* * *

Kohaku: yay the prologue is done!

Grimmjow: you don't seem too excited.

Kohaku: it's depressing

Grimmjow: you're a depressing person.

Kohaku: (punches Grimmjow)

Gin: have fun reading


	2. a new wish

Wishes in death

Kohaku: dude first chapter

Grimmjow: Kohaku we have already been through this

Kohaku: yea but you weren't there

Grimmjow: true

Kenpachi: Kohaku, can we have our rematch now? I'm bored

Gin: Kohaku already left with Shuuhei

Kenpachi & Grimmjow: WHAT! WHY!

Izuru: something about having kids.

Shuuhei & Kohaku: (from a distance) what kind of reason is that Izuru?

Kenpachi & Grimmjow: oh okay

Kohaku: WHATTTT! THEY BOUGHT IT!

Shuuhei: anyway on with the story.

Ch.1 (again)

It was a nice sunny day, a young girl with long brown hair that reached her waist and eyes the color of golden, which looked like a wolf, decided to take a walk.

She was young, but strong, and she never took crap from anyone. Especially people who thought she was weak.

Her name is Kohaku Kedo, and she is the third seat of the ninth division. Under Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, and Captain Tousen Kaname, she took pride in what she did. She liked to be left alone but never got that luxury often, her being a third seat and all.

"Kohaku, hey Kohaku." She slowly turned around as she heard her lieutenant call her name.

He quickly ran up to her, he was a tall man probably 5'9'' or taller. He had three scars going down the right side of his face and a 69 tattoo on the left, with a gray band over that went across his face but stopped when it got to the three scars.

"Hey, the captain wants to see you. He says that it's really important." Shuuhei said as he tried to get his breath back.

"Alright, are you coming too?" she asked, not to be nice but she knew that if the Captain wanted to see her then the Lieutenant would be there too.

"Yea, I guess we can go together." He said while scratching the back of his head looking sheepish

'I wonder what the captain wants to see me about?' she thought as she walked down the hall while completely ignoring the stares of the younger soul reaper boys and the glares that they were getting from her Lieutenant.

They made it there in a few seconds by using the flash step or _shunpo_ as they call it. Kohaku never really liked being patient but that is what she had to be sometimes. She saw her captain coming out of his office.

"Captain Tousen, you wanted to see me?" she said as she stood there with a serious look on her face

"Yes, I did. Kenpachi was looking for you he said he wanted a rematch after you two were both knocked unconscious in your last fight. The brute is always looking for a fight." He said that last line under his breath so she didn't quite hear it but she decided not to pry.

"Yes, sir. I will make sure to deal with that straight away, we obviously don't want him causing trouble for all of us again." Kohaku said trying to sympathize with the people that had to clean up the last fight.

"Yes, so your dismissed and Kohaku make sure that you don't destroy anything when Kenpachi comes around." Tousen said as she left with Shuuhei following her like a lost puppy.

"He worries too much and why are you following me?" Kohaku asked as she looked back at the boy who secretly held her affection though she would never admit it to herself, let alone anyone else.

"One: he is just being him; he's like that just looking out for the squad remember and Two: I like you."

Kohaku had to do a double take on the last thing that Shuuhei had said. "You what?"

"I like you." He said again but this time putting more emphasis on it.

"Oh, okay." Kohaku was still a bit shocked at this but she would let it take it's coarse.

"So are you accepting my confession." They had both stopped walking a long time ago

"Um, sure." She said still a bit confused

His lips broke into a huge smile and he couldn't stop himself. Shuuhei hugged Kohaku and surprisingly she didn't push him away nor did she shove him aside. She just stood there and breathed in his warm sent that smelled of pine and a tinge of alcohol. However that is probably because his is always invited to drink by Rangiku and Izuru.

Kohaku mentally protested when he let go of her but she let him go. She had to learn to let go a long time ago.

"So how about we go out tonight? What do you say?" Shuuhei said as he looked at her with those eyes that she loved so much and she knew that when she looked at those eyes, just like all her other times, there was no way she could say no to him.

"Sure, just tell me where and I will meet you there?" she said and though the smile was fake he still knew that she meant it.

"Okay, I will see you then." He said as he ran off

She waved back with that same fake smile but somehow it became more real to her, like her smile now had some meaning.

'You have no idea what affect you really have on me Shuuhei.' With that thought she walked off, waiting for him to tell her that he would not leave her, ever.

End of Ch. 1

Kohaku: well tell me if it was better or not

Gin: have fun reading


	3. fresh start

Wishes in Death

Kohaku: hey guys I'm back

Grimmjow: yay…

Kohaku: don't you dare try to bring down my happy mood anyway on with the story.

Shuuhei: also Kohaku does not own bleach.

* * *

Ch. 2(revised)

'Why do I have to do this? I'm not good at social events.' Kohaku thought as she walked down the street with Shuuhei close by.

"Kohaku, do you not feel comfortable?" he asked concerned, he had decided to take the both of them on a picnic. What he didn't expect was for a lot of people to be around

"No, I'm fine." She gave one of her fake smiles but as she spent more time with Shuuhei they started to feel more real to her.

"Well, if your sure." He turned back to the food that he had made them for this little picnic

'I didn't know that Shuuhei could cook.' Kohaku looked at him in awe as he laid the food down on the blanket

He turned to her and saw that she was staring; she quickly turned away as if in embarrassment. She really couldn't look him in the eye because he was her superior, but a little voice inside her head was telling her that wasn't her only reason.

She sighed and slowly made her way to the blanket where he set the food. It all looked delicious and Kohaku didn't know where to start.

"Take whatever you like." He said serenely and she felt at ease with him by her side.

"Yo, Shuuhei." They heard a familiar red-head shout across the field. It was obviously Renji because not even the stupidest person could mistake him for someone else.

"Hey." Shuuhei yelled back

Renji walked up to Kohaku and Shuuhei with another girl with blond hair and green eyes. She had two black triangles on her face at the corner of each eye just below them. Her name was Rikku.

"Hey. How is everyone?" she asked

Kohaku didn't say anything; she just let Shuuhei answer for her.

"We're fine. What about you guys?" he replied

"We're good. So Shuuhei, what are you doing with your third seat anyway?" Renji tried to whisper to him but Kohaku heard him anyway. She didn't say anything though; she didn't feel that it was her place for some reason.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know how long I've liked Kohaku. Why does it matter so much?" Shuuhei was confused and a little upset that Renji would asked something like that. Shuuhei and Renji had already walked off to talk so the girls couldn't hear them.

"It's just that I don't think Kohaku is a good choice really."

"I don't care, I even asked my captain as well as Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku and they supported me so why are you so against it. Is it because you don't like her or that fact that she is stronger than you?"

Renji was a little offended but what Shuuhei said was true, "I guess a little of both. It just makes me sour; on top of that we barely know anything about her."

"I don't care, I want to make her happy." With that Shuuhei turned and went back to where Kohaku was.

When the guys were coming back, Kohaku turned as she had heard them yelling at each other but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What do you think they're saying?" Kohaku had completely forgotten that the girl named Rikku was sitting right beside her. She didn't bother with the girl; they didn't know each other anyway.

Kohaku turned back to Shuuhei; he had just walked up behind her, and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. She accepted with her almost real smile.

"So how do you know Rikku?" he asked as he gave a look of pure innocence

"I don't"

"Oh, well I thought you did."

"No, never met her before. If you hadn't noticed I tend to keep to myself a lot." The entire time Kohaku had a look that said she didn't care.

After awhile they were done talking and just decided to enjoy each other's company. It was actually quite nice to the both of them, Kohaku didn't like talking and Shuuhei just wanted to spend time with Kohaku to begin with.

Sadly the silence couldn't last forever. Yachiru, the squad 11 lieutenant, decided to show up and talk to Kohaku, leaving Shuuhei completely out of the conversation.

'I feel very lonely right now.' He thought as he watched the two girls talk as if they had been best friends forever.

"Oh I have to be going. Kenny will probably be angry if I'm late again. Teehee." Yachiru said suddenly and just as quickly she appeared. She was gone.

"So." Shuuhei said as he obtained Kohaku's full attention once more.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned toward Shuuhei once again.

"Uh no nothing, never mind." He blushed as he just kept walking

'He can be so shy. And he is cute when he blushes.' Kohaku thought as she followed him close behind and for the first time in a long time she had a real smile. It was small but it was still something.

* * *

Kohaku: oh my god this chapter it finally over

Grimmjow: it's your fault for taking so long

Kohaku: do you know how hard it is to rewrite a story

Gin: she is right Grimmjow

Grimmjow: shut up

Shuuhei: don't worry Kohaku I believe in you

Kohaku: thank you Shuuhei


End file.
